Game On!
|Row 4 title = Summary |Row 4 info = The friends are save up for months to get the big prize at the arcade, but the ticket counting machine malfunctions. |Row 5 title = Production code |Row 5 info = 317}} Game On! is the fifthty-fifth episode in Season 3, and the 55th episode of the Bradly's Double 7. Plot Bradly and the friends are staying out and the Vincenzo comes and she is starting to get mad at us, Vincenzo tries to talk all the friends, All the friends are talking to Vincenzo and going to pay lots of moneys, Vincenzo and the villains are going to the arcade game, Bradly tells Daria, Misaki and Samantha put your hood on and zip all the way up, Daria, Misaki and Samantha putting on his hood and zip all the way up and the friends are going to the arcade game and Bradly says "It's time for Bradly's Double 7". Bradly and her friends are going for the walk to the arcade game and the Hiroshi comes and look like the style, Misaki hugs Hiroshi and key kisses, Bradly and her friends are coming with Hiroshi to the arcade games becaused she is rushing inside, Daria is unzipping his hood and take his hood off, Misaki and Samantha are taking his hood off, Hiroshi is seeing lots of arcade games, Hiroshi brings the Bradly and her friends to the table room, Bradly, Misaki, Daria and Samantha is taking his jackets and hats off and he is heading to the arcade by putting his pop song "Game On". All the friends are playing the arcade games, Bradly and Misaki is playing the Grid, Daria is playing the Street Fighter 4, Samantha is playing the Big Buck Hunter Open Season, All the villains are playing the many arcade game and Even Fumiko is playing the crane game when Oscar and Cole selling his food and eat them in the table, Fumiko is playing the crane game and she is lost the game and he is getting his toy and he failed, Fumiko is sitting in the table. The reccurings are going outside and play, Tyler and Dean pretend to be Mario and Luigi, The Arcade Donkey Kong is coming to throws the barrel in the ground, Q*bert watch out for that barrel and she is running down right now, Two brothers are saving Q*bert and the Pac-Man comes to chase the Brothers, Two Brothers are going up to the top and saves Pauline, Two Brothers and Q*bert jump over the barrel and she climps and starting to defeat NES Donkey Kong, Two Brothers looking the Pac-Man comes to chase brothers, Q*bert and Pauline, Pac-Man and Arcade Donkey Kong is starting to cry and Dean are stop crying, Dean hugging Pac-Man, Nikhil hugging Arcade Donkey Kong and happily ever after. Bradly is playing on the Centipede, Misaki is playing on the Space Invaders, Daria is playing his Arkanoid, Samantha is now playing the Galaga and the villains are playing the other arcade games, Even Fumiko is now playing on her Duck Hunt game on the arcade, Cole and Oscar are eating foods and Cole is now playing the Frogger arcade game and Oscar is now playing the Tetris arcade game, Bradly and Misaki is ordering his foods with Samantha and Daria, The bring the food in the big table, All the friends are eating in the table. Hiroshi says goodbye for the friends and she is leaving now and i will see you tomorrow for the bowling, Bradly, Misaki, Daria and Samantha is putting on his hats and jackets, Misaki, Daria and Samantha is putting on his hood and zip the jacket all away up, Bradly and her friends are leaving his arcade games and she is going back to the Barnyard House. Characters Protagonists *'Bradly Dobbs' *'Misaki Tsakalos' *'Stoutland Puppy' Recurrings *'Shawna Dobbs' *'Kayden Dobbs' *'Anika Rashid' *'Chloe Botelho' *'Dena Caine' *'Demosthenes Dean Papadakis' *'Nikhil Patel' *'Yoshi' *'Birdo' *'Diddy Kong' *'Goomba' *' ' *' ' *'Hammer Bro.' *'Luma' *'Dry Bones' *' ' *'Noki' *'Haley Ann Dobbs' *'Toad' *'Paragoomba' *'Carlos Mortanian Miller' *'Tyler Rubin' *'Waffle' *'El Tigre' *'Jenny Wakeman' *'Kermit the Frog' *'Kirby' *'Sonic the Hedgehog' *'Petey Piranha' *'Donkey Kong' *'Mickey Mouse' *'Ice King' *'Captain Olimar' *'Grumpy' *'Bloo' *'Spotarecirt' *'Bulborb' *'Dragular' *'Matteo the Pillow Pikachu' *'Grizzly Bear' *'Dinosaur' *'Pig' *'Rattlesnake' *'King Toadstool' *'Pink Yoshi' *'Yellow Yoshi' *'Cyan Yoshi' *'Michelle Holden' *'Alanna McCormick' *'Gloria Hanchar' *'Jordyn Queen' *'Erica Fitzgerald' *'Victor Lee' *'Jake Tsakalos' *'Theo Barua' *'Martin Patel' *'Emily Gonsalves' *'Keiko Lee' *'Susana Diaz' *'Rambi the Rhinoceros' *'Squawks the Parrot' *'Ellie the Elephant' *'Squitter the Spider' *'Winky the Frog' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' Supportings *'Yellow Toad' *'Blue Toad' *'Toadette' *'Toadsworth' *'Sakura Khan' *'Lucia Khan' *' ' *'Mr. Marisa' *'Miyu Perrotta' *'Haru Khan' *'Mia Tsakalos' *'Princess Fumiko' *'Oscar Mayo' *'Cole Diaz' *'Cranky Kong' *'Funky Kong' *' ' *'Daria Mancino' *'Samantha Diaz' Antagonists *'Jackie Chan' *'Pierre Chan' *' ' *'Hayley Devarajah' *' ' *'Jennifer Thangathuai' *'Alyssa McInnis-Weekes' *'Jackie Trinh-Legault' *'Bares Ackah' *'Ignis Ackah' *'Kevin Han' *'Jeremiah Gabriel' *'Maximus Townson' *'Cheuk-Ken Chan' *'Vincenzo Mayo' *'Rin Tsakalos' Wild Characters *'Arcade Donkey Kong' *'Elisa Tsakalos' *'Hiroshi' *'Marta' *'Pac-Man' *'Pauline' *' ' (multiple) *'Q*bert' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3